


TLOU Story: Mother

by carl_solo



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Age Difference, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carl_solo/pseuds/carl_solo
Summary: Joel and Ellie were living in Jackson now. They live together and have a happy life as a partner. But after the mother’s day celebration cama, Ellie starts to think about becoming a mother. So after she starts to start getting a new feeling for Joel. she asks him to become the father. Will Joel accept Ellie’s proposition? Did he have the same feeling toward her? Read and find out.
Relationships: Ellie/Joel (The Last of Us), Maria/Tommy (The Last of Us)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 65





	1. Mother's Day Party

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators. 
> 
> Warning: This story is going to be rated M for languishing and some sexual content in some of the chapters. So this will be for adults over 18 years old. Is it going to have some sexual graphic part, not good for kids.
> 
> A/N: Hi this is going to be another holiday fic for a mother’s day. I already did one last year, but that did not go well. So after I received a kind of a request for that one to add a new chapter. I decided to make a new story based on that request. The story is short and is going to have only 5 chapters. It supposes to be a one-shot, but as it gets longer, I decide to split it into 5 chapters. I hope the person that asks for it like it. I am not sure if it covers all that he requests, but I think it is close to what he wanted, so I hope that that person reads. 
> 
> Now contrary to the other one Ellie and Joel here are going to be together as a couple, but Ellie it will be an adult here. So if people don’t like this kind of thing, don’t read it. The first post is going to be on mother’s day and continue one chapter per week until it ends. You’re welcome to left review, comments, or whatever you want to put in there. I really appreciated those. Thank you for reading and be safe out there. This new virus is getting serious, and people need to stay safe at home.

**Chapter 1: Mother's Day Party**

Life in Jackson has been quieter now since the attack from bandits or hunters has been reduced to practically zero. Tommy and Maria work hard to make sure that the people of Jackson do their part to keep the place secure for everyone. It was May 8, 2039. Six years after Joel and Ellie came back from Salt lake city, and decided to stay in Jackson and try to have a good life. It is not easy for them, especially for Joel, as he was not accustomed to living with a lot of people or being close to his brother again. But things are going well for the two of them and after living with Tommy and Maria for a few years, they get their own house now.

The preparation for the celebration of Mother's day was almost finished and now that Maria was expecting a baby any time soon, the people of Jackson want to make that day a very special one. Joel helped a lot with the preparation. He helped with the assembly of the big tents they're going to use and with the light and sound for that day too. He also helped to make a little stage for the music band that some of the citizens of Jackson had made with some talented kids. After all the preparation was finished, the people in charge of the food and drinks started to get the tables ready for that day. Some of the kids were in charge of the decoration for the party and a few other things. So the next day the place will be ready for the people of the town.

( Tommy and Maria's house )

"Hey what you think I should use for tomorrow?" Maria turns around and shows Ellie the two dresses she has in her hands. "What is better, this one," she raised the one in the right hand. "Or this one?" and do the same with the others.

Ellie looks at the dress, not understanding yet, why people have to put dresses for a party. "I don't know, I think both look nice… why do you need to choose a dress? I still know why people do that. It is not like they had too many to choose," said Ellie with a sad tone. Ellie never uses a dress before on the other celebrations they have. She always put some normal clothes that she has.

Maria looked at her, then put the dress back in the closet, walked to the bed, and sat beside her. "I'm so sorry Ellie, I know that things like this are still strange for you." Maria looks away and looks around the room. "Be born in a world like this has to be hard. But look at this as a new start. I remember the first time you came here, and I know that things went bad when you were out there." Maria put her arm around her neck. But look at you now, a young woman full of life. I'm glad that you… and Joel decides to stay here and try this life."

Ellie looks at her, feeling happy to have a friend like her here. Maria has been like a mother to her and she really appreciates that. "I'm happy to be here and for all the help you and Tommy have with us. It is not like I don't want to do this with you… but sometimes I think that I don't know what to do. I never do things like this with Joel, he prefers to do other things; like teach me how to hunt, how to fix something, or how to kill infected people more quickly… you know how he is."

"Yeah… I know. I think he tries hard to get used to people again. I was really surprised that he wanted to help with all the preparation for Mother's Day. He has been really busy these days…"

"I think he used that to distract himself… I don't know," Ellie lowered her head and looked to the floor.

Maria moves her hand and takes Ellie's with hers. "Ellie, is there something wrong between you and Joel...?"

Ellie up her head and look at her. "What?... No, nothing is wrong between us… why do you ask that?"

"Because I am not blind, and I know that something has been bothering you for a while now. So I want to know what it is?"

"Nothing is bothering me… well, this Mother's day thing is… no that I don't like it… but it makes me think sometimes if one day I will be able to-"

"To have a child?" Maria answered for her.

Ellie looks at the floor again. "Yes… we've been here for 6 years now. I saw a lot of things here during all that time, good and bad… but I always wonder if I will be able to have a child someday… and now see you like this… I really want to be a mother…"

Maria squeezes her hand a little. Showing her that she is with her if she needs anything."Ellie, you know that you can talk to me about anything you need to... right? I don't know if with your condition you can have a child. But if you want to be sure, we can go to the doctor after the party and check it out. He already said that you can't infect anyone else, so maybe you're good with that too."

Ellie looks at her. "Thanks… and I'm sorry to bring this up. I don't mean to bother you, will this… is just...?"

"Ellie you're not bothering me okay. I never have kids until now and you help me a lot to make me ready to be a mother. And if you want to be a mother one day that is good. I'm happy that you and Joel are here now, so if any of you need anything you just let me know."

"You really like Joel to be here, even after Joel kills all those fireflies and ruins the possibility of a cure?"

Maria looks at her. "Yes… I'm glad that you two are here now., even if Joel does that. Does that still bother you? I know now that that was a bad thing to do… but I understand the reason why he did it. He saved you life because he loves you, and doesn't want to lose you like he loses his daughter. And for what I hear from Tommy about those people I don't think they have any idea what they're doing. So if Joel does not save you, maybe you could die there for nothing."

"Yeah… We talk about that a lot. And in the end, we have to live with our decision. I don't want to sound selfish but I love Joel too and I'm happy to be with him now…"

"Yeah, I can see how much you two love each other… and how protected he can be some times." Maria let go of Ellie's hand and stand up. "So do you have someone in mind to be the father of this baby you want to have?" asked Maria walking to her drawer.

Ellie looks at her with a surprised expression. "What? I never say anything about having a baby right now… or have someone in mind for that?" Ellie tries to defend herself.

Maria turns around and laughs a little at Ellie's reaction. "Ahh… c'mon girl. You're not talking about babies if you don't already have some in mind for that… so are you going to tell me who is the lucky guy that melts your heart?"

"I don't have anyone, I swear it."

"I think you have someone already… So just spit it out before- shit he kicked me," Say Maria while touching her belly.

"Who.. the baby?" asked Ellie while standing up.

"Yeah… here." Maria moves close to Ellie and grabs her hand and put it where the baby was kicking. "There, can you feel it?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Ellie opened her eyes wide and smiled too. "Wow… that is so cool."

( Later that night )

"Hey, you've been quiet lately… is something wrong?" asked Joel from the kitchen. It was 7:00 o'clock and as Joel came back from his patrol early he decided to prepare dinner. Ellie does it sometimes, but she prefers him to do it as she is no good with cooking as he is.

Ellie was sitting on the kitchen table preparing the salad for the diner. "I'm fine… I just pass almost all day with Maria and her choices for dresses. Even if she does not have much choice with her big belly now."

Joel turns his head and looks at her. "Oh… so you two have a lot of girl talks… did you have fun?"

Ellie rolled her eyes at Joel 's sarcastic tone. "Did you have fun with Tommy?"

Joel goes back to his cooking. "Yeah, tons of it… shit, I never see anyone be so bossy… not even my boss was like that when I worked in construction before all this shit happened."

"Well, I think that I get the best part of this then. Maria is cool, but sometimes I don't get your people. All you want to talk about are things you do before the virus... anyway, in the end, she gives me a dress to use at the party tomorrow."

Joel looked at her again. "Oh… that is great. So you're ready for the party?"

Ellie Lower her head and looked away. "I guess…"

Joel saw her sad face. So he put the spoon he was using on the counter and walked toward her. "While I have the impression that you don't want to go?"

"I do want to go… but it just feels strange, since I'm not a mother and the party is for Mothers."

Joel sat beside her and put his hand on her knee. "You don't need to be a mother to go there. Look at me, I'm going and I'm not a mother," he said with a smile on his face.

Ellie turns her head and looks at him. "Yeah, but you only go because I ask you to be my partner."

"Well, we do not have any obligation to go. So if you want to stay home, we can do that."

"Is too late for that now. I promised Maria that I will be there. I just wish that I was a mother, maybe that would make me feel better."

"Ellie, you're still young… you just turned 20 a few months ago. You don't need to be a mother… yet. You have all the time in the world for that."

Ellie looks at Joe's hand on the top of her knee. And she doesn't know why, but every time Joel touches her, she starts getting some feeling inside her stomach. She is not sure why? But she feels good about it. "Yeah, I'm just 20, but I don't have all the time in the world. Because this world is so fuck up… and we don't know when our time is going to come."

"Ellie, we're fine here now. This place is away from all those infected people and now that we push the hunters and bandit away we're making a new fresh start. You are still young, and you will have time for all that later, so why to think about that now?"

Ellie moved away from him and stood up. "Because you said it yourself… we have a new start here. We have our own house now, so why we no try to have a big family too…"

Joel looked at her with a surprised expression. "Ellie, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me here."

Ellie looks at him and takes a deep breath just to calm herself before she says something that she does not want to say… at least not yet. "Just forget it... I'm tired and I'm not hungry, so just go to bed." Ellie turns around and walks toward her room and closes the door.

Joel just stayed sitting on the kitchen table… with his mouth wide open. _What in hell was that about?_

( Mother's day Party )

"C'mon Ellie… we're going to be late." yell her friend Grace from the living room. "All our friends are already there."

"Jeez... I'm coming… Just give me a second." Ellie answers her from inside the bathroom.

"I don't know why you're taking so long to be ready… it is not like you need to be stunned for this… well, unless you're trying to look good to impress someone." she said the last part with a sexy voice.

Ellie walked out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. "Don't be ridiculous… I am not looking for anyone… is just... Maria gave me this to wear and - what?" said Ellie when she saw her friend's expression.

"Wow… you look…. Wow!" the girl put her hand on her mouth in surprise.

Ellie looks at herself, then back at her. "What… you never saw a dress before?"

"No on you!… Maria has great taste… I don't know where she found that, but look great on you."

"Oh… please, it is just an old dress. Now let's go before we really get late there." Ellie moves close to Grace, grabs her arm, and pulls her toward the door.

When they arrived at the party, it had already started. Almost all Jackson was there. They can see people dancing with music, drinking, and eating. "Okay let go and get something to drink, and after that let's see if we can find you a man…" says Grace pulling her toward the table with the drinks on it.

Some people started to look at them, soon they entered the main canopy, but most eyes were on Ellie, especially the boys. Ellie was wearing the dress that Maria gave her, that made her look more beautiful than before. Now that the bite scar on her arm is almost gone. Ellie is covered with a tattoo, so now she can use sleeveless shirts and t-shirts with short sleeves.

Her dress was a red one without any sleeves that reached down to her knees. The top part is only held by a strap that is tied to the neck and it has a waist-length opening at the back. Ellie feels strange using this because she doesn't like to use dresses. She prefers clothes that are more practical, but for today she will be an exception. Not only to please Maria… but for Joel too.

The two girls grab a glass and move close to the barrel that contains a locally made beer. It wasn't good, but it was the closest thing they have to the real stuff. "Okay let's have a few drinks, then let's go hunting…" said Grace while looking around.

Ellie looked at her clueless. "Hunting? I thought we wanted to stay at the party… so why we-"

"Hunting men girl… c'mon, you've never used a dress before, so let's put that beautiful body of yours to work and at least find you a man. I think it is time for you to find someone to share your life with… beside you old man I mean. Besides, with that dress… I don't think you're going to have any problem finding someone. Hey look, you already have a few boys looking at you now." said the girl with a big smile on her face.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Grace, I already told you that I am not looking for anyone… I'm just using this because Maria gave it to me and wants me to wear it today."

The girl takes a sip on her drink and looks back at Ellie. "C'mon girl… you have been here what… five years?"

"Six… Six years," answer Ellie.

"Okay six, and we've been friends since then and I never see you with a guy or you prefer a girl? You never told me what you like, but whatever you prefer is good for me. I only see you with your dad all the time… do you not think that is time to get close to someone else?"

"Joel… is not my dad… I already told you that before. He just takes care of me. We're just partners," she said the last part with a sad tone.

"Well, whatever… you two are always together… like no one else exists here. And I think that maybe it is time for you to find some to love and share your life."

"I don't want to get close to someone else. My relationship with Joel is a little complicated…"

"Yeah I know that he is over protecting, but you're 20 now. And if he wants you to be happy, he has to let you go one day." The girl drinks the rest of her beer while watching two boys coming toward them.

"Good evening ladies…" said one of the boys.

"We're looking for someone to dance… but when we see the two more beautiful girls in this town enter here, we decide to take a chance to ask them if you want to be our dancing partner for tonight." said the other one while looking at Grace.

"Well, we're looking for someone better… but I think you two can do," said Grace with a smile on her face.

"Ouch… that hurt…" says the older one. "I'm Pete and this is Brad."

Grace looked at them and laughed a little. "We know who you are… we work together sometimes remember?"

"Yeah… right," said Brat while rubbing the back part of her neck. "Anyway, do you like to dance with us?"

Grace put her empty glass on the table and grabbed his arm. "Sure we love to." Said Grace turning back at Ellie.

"I pass…" says Ellie taking another sip of her drink.

Greece looked at her with a surprised face. "C'mon Ellie we came here to dance… you can't stay there all night… remember what I just told you?" she makes some gesture with her eyes.

"You go ahead and have fun… I don't feel like dancing tonight."

The girl gave her another look, then took a deep breath. "Okay… I will come back later and it is better that you feel like dancing because I am not going to have fun here without you." C'mon boys I can dance with you two… let's give her a little time to relax, she is a little nervous." then the girl grabbed both guys' arms and walked away.

Ellie doesn't know why she came here dressing like this… Yeah, the party was for everyone, not only for mothers, but it was a mother's day celebration and she is not one.

She thought about what Joel said to her before. As she has been too young for that, and that she should enjoy her youth before becoming a mother. But what much time they're going to have in this life, where anything can happen at any time. Yeah, things are calm now, but that can change in a heartbeat, and she wants to feel what a mother feels before it is too late for her.

Ellie walked to one of the empty tables and sat down. She watches for a time, how people dance and laugh. She watches a few mothers with their children, dancing and playing like a happy family and she wants to feel that. After one hour sitting there, she saw Joel walking toward her and she smiled.

"Hey kiddo, sorry I'm late, but we have some problems with- what the hell you're wearing?"

Her smile melted down at his words. "Is calling a dress dumbass … and thanks for the compliment it makes me feel better now," said Ellie crossing her arm in front of her chest and looking to the side.

"I… I'm so sorry… I am not saying that it looks bad on you… is just." Joel started mumbly. "Is that the one that Maria gave to you?"

"Yes… she wants me to wear it tonight… What, you don't like it?"

"No… I mean, yes… It is just that you never use dresses before and see you in one… never mind you look beautiful in it."

"Well, that is better. So thank you, Mr. Miller… I'm really glad you like it," she said looking at him. "You don't look bad yourself…I can see that you go home and clean up good before you come here," Ellie stands up from the chair and gets close to him. "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Joel looks at her and notices how beautiful she really is. "Do you really want to dance with me? No, you prefer to dance with a younger guy… I mean…"

"I prefer to dance with you… Joel," Ellie grabs his hand and pulls him to the dance floor. She put her hand around his neck and got close to him. Joel started to think about Ellie's behavior lately and what she said last night. But right now, he doesn't care about all that. So he put his hand on her waist and started dancing with her.

Time flies for both of them. Ellie didn't know why but she felt like floating in Joel's arm, just like a dream. She and Joel have their history together, some of them good and others bad, but they always love and protect each other no matter what. She hated him for a while after he told her the truth about what happened in the hospital and about what he did to Marlene. But with time she knew that she can't live without him, and after all that happens to them, she doesn't want to lose him too.

But not even time is going to change what he did or how people would react if they find out the truth. So for that reason, Tommy and Maria decide to not tell anyone about Ellie's condition or what Joel did to those people. Only the doctor in town knew about her condition because she needed to be tested before they could let them stay in Jackson. So after a few years, things start to get normal… as normal as it can get. And Now Ellie was here… with him. And she has been starting to feel something more, than friendship and companionship. Something that she only feels once… but that person is long gone.

Ellie can feel Joel's hands moving on her back, touching her bare skin… and it feels good. His closeness makes her heart beat faster and she loves that sensation. She was losing herself in his arms, and that made her want for this night to never end. She put her head on his chest and moved her body close to him. He was warm and she can feel now how his heartbeat was getting faster too. She closed her eyes and let go of her mind to enjoy this moment, but that ended when she heard someone speak beside them.

"Hey, Joel… you should give Ellie a little break for herself… I mean there are a lot of boys here that will like to dance with her." Say Tommy while dancing with her wife closer to them.

Joel looked at him with an annoyed look. "Very funny… why you don't attend your own business and let Ellie out-"

"Is that the dress I give you? Oh wow, you look great on it," added Maria interrupting Joel and Tommy. The last thing she needs here is Joel and Tommy have another argument about stupid things.

Ellie moves away from Joel a little and looks at her. "Yes, this is the one… thank you for giving it to me. It looks nice."

"Nice? Ellie, you look like-" she stops when she feels her legs getting wet. "Baby…" she looked at Tommy now. "I think that we need to go…"

"Go, but this party is just getting started…"

Maria let go of him and looked at the ground. "We need to go to the clinic... now"

"The clinic? Why? Do you feel bad?"

"The… baby," she raised her head and looked at his face."

"The baby… what is happening with… Oh, shit!... the baby… the baby is coming right now?"

"Yes, dear… he is coming right now."

Tommy almost jumps on happiness and quickly helps Maria walk out of the main canopy. "Out of the way… and someone calls the doctor… My wife is having the baby right now."

The music stops for a moment and everybody starts to cheer it up. Some of the moms there get close to them to help them.

"Don't stop the party for me… I want this day to be more special now…" said Maria before they get out of the place. The music starts again and people start talking and congratulate them.

Joel turns his head to watch them go, then looks back at Ellie's face. "I think this party is over for us… too."

"It seems so," But she didn't let go of him. She stares into his eyes looking for a signal… a signal to let her know how he feels about her. Because she now knew what she really felt about him. Ellie was moving toward him, and every second she was getting closer and closer to his mouth. And the only thing in her mind was kissing him right there in front of everyone.

"Congratulations Joel… that means you're going to be an uncle." said an old man while putting his hand on his shoulder. Making Ellie stop and move away from him. "C'mon partner... let's see how this ends." he starts to pull Joel toward the exit with him. Ellie looks at them for a moment, then she takes a deep breath before she starts to follow them.


	2. New Fillings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the conversation, Joel has with Ellie about be a mother, Joel is starting to get some new fillings about Ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a sexual part on it, so read at your discretion, thank you.
> 
> A/N: I hoping that all of you are enjoy this short story and remember to leave a review at the end if you feel like it. I really appreciate those, thanks again for reading this story. Also thank you for all the kudos posted on this story I appreciated those too. I hope all of you have a nice mother day last week, so keep yourself safe out there.

**Chapter 2: New Fillings**

Tommy takes Maria to the clinic and waits for the doctor to arrive. After he did, he asked a few of the mothers that came with them to help him with the new birth. It takes a few hours for the doctor to bring the new child to this world. And Lucky for them, the new citizen of Jackson born without any problem.

"Is a boy!" Tommy yells while carrying his new baby boy in his arms.

Ellie moved closer to look at the baby boy. "He is so tiny… and cute," she said while looking at the baby.

Joel moves closer too and looks at it. "Congratulations bro… finally, you become a father."

"Thanks… I hope I get as good as you with- " he stops when he remembers Sarah. "Sorry… man, I don't mean too…"

"Is okay Tommy… I am really happy for you."

"Okay, that is enough for now… daddy. We need to check the baby and see if everything is okay." Tommy passes the baby to one of the doctor's assistants and goes back to Maria's room.

After the party ended some of the people of Jackson came to the clinic to see the new baby and see if everything was fine. After they check that all was okay, they just go back to their houses to rest.

( A few days later )

"So how do you feel?" asked the doctor while he was taking Maria's pulse.

"I feel fine doc… so when I can take my little Joshua back home?"

"I think you both can go tomorrow, I just want to do a few more tests, to make sure that all is good," he said soon after he finished.

Ellie was in the room with Maria when the doctor entered. So now that she saw Maria's baby, she wants to be sure that she can have one. "Hey, doc… can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ellie, what do you need?"

"She wants to know if she can have babies without… you know... any complication," answer Maria from the bed.

The doctor looks at Maria. "Oh… I see… well, I can do more tests to be sure, but I haven't seen any problem before." the doctor moves around then looks at Ellie. "Are you pregnant? Or just want to know if you can be?"

"No… I am not pregnant… I just want to know if I can get in the future… you know."

"Okay.. you can pass by my office as soon as you finish here. I will take some blood and do some tests." said the doctor before going out of Maria's room.

"So you still want to have a baby hummm…?" Asked Maria from the bed.

Ellie turns around and looks at her. "After seeing your baby… yes." Ellie gets closer. "I want to know how it feels… I mean to give someone life…" Ellie lowered her head and looked down. "Maybe being a mother will be good for me… I don't maybe have a family of my own, it will help me to move on. To make sense to all this."

Ellie you don't need to carry the weight of the world in your hand… we don't know why all this happens. But it is not your fault to be born like this, so don't feel guilty about it."

"But if I'm immune, then it has to be a reason for that."

Maria looked at her and shook her head. "Ellie there is not a reason for all this… it just happens. So you don't need to feel guilty about it. If you really want to be a mother? Do it for a better reason, not just because you want to find a reason why this happens to you."

Ellie lowers her head and looks at the floor. That is not the real reason to be a mother. But sometimes she feels guilty for not helping humanity to find the cure. "Sorry, sometimes I just don't know what I'm thinking. Of course, I want to be a mother for a better reason than that."

"Be a mother is a great responsibility, so when you decide to be one. That baby is all you need to worry about. So try to find someone who loves you and wants to be a father, before you make your final decision… okay?"

"Don't worry, when I have that baby I will love him with all my heart. And I will make sure that he has a happy life with his family."

"I'm happy that you want to have a family someday. So you already have someone in mind?" Asked Maria with a smile.

Ellie just looked at her but did not answer her question. She just gives her a big smile.

( Two weeks later )

Ellie didn't sleep well for the next two weeks. She has been visiting Maria almost every day to see her and the baby. She doesn't know why she is all obsessed with having a baby now or in the near future. She told Maria that she really wants to be a mother and have a family. Because it was something that she never has before.

But also is the Joel issue and how she will deal with that. The thing is that she has been having this feeling for him for some time. But after the party, those feelings are getting more intense. Feel Joel's hand on her body and touched her naked skin, was the best experience she has had in a long time. And that night having him that close, make her wanted to kiss him.

But she doesn't know what Joel is feeling about her? Maybe she can ask him about having a baby together, so that way they can be a real family. Joel is always there for her, and he saves her from the fireflies, so there must be a reason for that. Joel is the only person that she can trusts, so he is the best option for her to be the father of her baby. Also having feelings for him could be better for her and the baby. But how can she ask him that? She goes out of the house and does her work, but later that night she decides to talk to him.

Ellie was waiting at home for Joel to come back from his patrol. He was signing today to go to the dam and make sure things were working fine. Since Maria and Tommy have their baby, Joel is getting a few of Tommy's work. So that way he can spend more time with his son and wife. Ellie was having more dreams about Joel and her having sex and that is something that she needs to work out with Joel. She has been having this feeling for Joel for a few years now, but she wasn't sure until that dance in the Mother's day party.

She came early from work and has been thinking about that since then and how she will talk to Joel about it. Ellie was sitting at the table in the kitchen when she heard the front door open.

"Joel… is that you?"

"Yes… is me?" says Joel putting his things on the floor close to the door. He walked toward the kitchen and saw Ellie sitting at the table. "Hi… did you make dinner or need me to prepare something?" he said as soon as he got in.

"No, dinner is ready, but there's something I want to talk to you about."

"It can wait? Because I'm starving…" he moves close to the stove and checks the pots with the food. "Ummm this smells delicious."

"Is okay, we can talk after dinner…" Ellie gets up and goes to the cabinets and grabs two plates.

They talk a little during dinner. Well, more Joel than her, but not about anything that she needs to talk with him. Ellie prefers to have a nice dinner just in case things go south and lose their appetite. So after they finish eating she starts to look at him directly.

Ellie, it is something wrong? You don't talk much during dinner, you just stay there and listen to all my bumbling.

Ellie put her hand on the table and interlocked her fingers. "Joel… I don't know how to tell you this… but I've been thinking a lot lately… and…" she stopped there to try to find the best way to say what she needs to said.

"Ellie if you want to tell me something just say it… you know that I… that we do not keep secret between us… at least not now."

"Okay… I Just going to say it… I want to have a baby…" she just dropped the bomb there.

Joel looked at her for a moment. He doesn't know what to say, even if she has been talking about that before. But now she looks more serious about it.

"Ellie, we talked about this before… Why do you want to have a baby right now? You have a lot of time for that later. You don't need to rush things up?"

"We don't know that Joel and you knew it. Things are going better here, yes, but we don't know what is going to happen tomorrow."

"And you think having a baby is going to change something?"

"Is going to change me… and us… My baby can be someone good in this world… or he even changes it."

Joel stands up and grabs his plates. "That is all about… you want to have a baby because you think he can help to find a cure?" he walked to the sink and put the plates in.

Ellie looked at him and continued. "Yeah, that cross my mind at first… but after talking with Maria it makes me think that the real reason is that I want to be a mother. I want to have a baby… because I want to feel a life growing in me, I want to feel a child's love… I want to have a family and share that love with them."

"Ellie, you know about your condition… you don't even know if you can have a baby." he moved away from the sink and walked back to the table. "So why do you want to do this so desperately? Why now?"

"Because I figured out something… Something that I've been feeling inside for quite long…and now I'm sure what it is. I talked to the doctor and he told me that I can have babies without any problems. So I decide to have it with the one person I fall in love with…"

"Oh… I see. So this is all about a boy? So you just find someone and want to have a baby with him… just like that?"

"Yes…" she said with some tears forming in her eyes.

Joel turns around and starts walking in circles in the kitchen. "What about us? Does he know about your condition?" He stopped and looked at her. "Do you love him?"

Ellie stands up and walks close to him. "Yes… I think I do, and yes he knows everything about me."

Joel lowered his head and looked at the ground. "So after all we went through… you just going to leave?" said Joel with a sad tone.

Ellie moves closer and lifts his shim up so he can see her face. "I'm not going anywhere… because the person that I want to have this baby… is in front of me."

Joel opened his eyes wide while looking at her face. "Ellie, what are you talking about?"

The person that I love is not a boy… but the man that will do everything for me… a man that I learn to love." Ellie moves closer and kisses him. After a minute, she feels Joel's hands pushing her away.

"Ellie I… we can't do this…" he moved away from her. "You… you're just confused... this thing about the baby and be a mother… is… is just go into your head," he just moved around trying to understand what just happened. "This… this is crazy."

"Love is a crazy… and makes people do crazy things too. But what I feel is real… is not a crush or some mistake... I love you Joel, and I want to have a baby with you."

Joel put his hand on his head and started to move around again. "Ellie… you can't love me… not like that. Look at us… I can be you-"

"My father? You already try that… but I know that deep inside, you feel something more. I want us to be a family… to have a family… I want us to be together."

Joel stops and looks at her. He thought that this was just a dream… a dream of another life… a life when they can be together like that… but those were just dreams… dreams of a sick man… because he was too old for her. He looked at her eyes and saw the truth… saw the love she felt for him… a love that it wasn't for a father, but for a man. But he can't do this… he just can't.

"I'm sorry… Ellie," he starts to move away from her. "But we can't do this… I can't do this." he turns around and walks to the front door and goes out.

Ellie just stood there looking at the door, with tears falling down her cheek. After a few minutes, she moves to the couch and sat there. She waits for him to come back, but he never came back home after she waits for a few hours. So when he not return, Ellie just goes to her bed and cries all night. She thought that he felt the same but maybe she was wrong and now she ruined everything because things are never going to be the same again.

( Two weeks later )

Joel came back home late the next day, but he never talked about that again. Ellie notices that he tries to spend more time out of the house and away from her. They only talk now about work and basic things and that was killing her. Sometimes Ellie wishes not having talked about your feelings for him. Because things are now worse than before. She can feel Joel try to keep his distance from her, and that makes her heart hurt. She tries to distract herself by visiting Maria and her baby at home. But helping her and with the baby, was making her feel worse sometimes.

Joel on the other hand, can't stop thinking about what Ellie says that night. Those words were torturing him now because deep inside he loves her too. He has some dreams before about them, but now those dreams were getting worse. Now that he knows what Ellie really felt about him, he can't stop thinking about her.

One day, Joel came home early from work and went to bed after dinner. Like always they don't talk much during dinner and that was making him feel bad. He wants things to get back as before, but he knows that it is going to be hard for that to happen. So he goes to bed and fell asleep. Thinking that maybe in the morning he will feel better.

( Later that night )

Joel was in the shower taking a bath. He has another dream, so he needs to calm down. So he goes out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He has been having dreams about Ellie lately and he can't stop them. Maybe she was right about one thing. Maybe he has feelings about her too… feeling that he isn't supposed to have, and now he doesn't know what to do with them. Joel closed his eyes and moved his body under the water. It was cold but he did not even feel it, because his body feels so hot right now. He closes his eyes again and let the water fell on him.

_After a few minutes there he started feeling two hands touching his back. "You don't need to do this alone… I can help you with your need," said a sexy voice behind him._

_He opens his eyes and tries to turn around but the woman behind him stops him. "I know what you've been doing in your room… and here too. So let me help you… with that." the woman said while moving her hands around his body and started kissing his neck. "I know you love me… so why deny it?" The woman presses her breast on his back while sucking his ears. "I love you... Joel… so let me take care of you."_

" _Ellie?" he finally recognizes her voice._

" _Yess… is me, Joel… I want to make love to you… so just open yourself to me and let us find our happiness." Ellie moves her hand down and grabs his hard dick. "I know… that you want to… do not fight it…" Joel closes his eyes again when he feels her hand move up and down around his dick. She does it slowly, making sure that he enjoys the feeling. Ellie moves her body closer to him until they touch again. "It feels good… right?" She rubs her body on his back while she moves her hand faster. "I want you to come… come for me, Joel…" She squeezed his dick and moved her hand faster and faster. She can hear Joel moan and that makes her feel good. Joel leaned his head back into her shoulder and move his hip at the sensation. This was much better than when he did it himself._

" _Came for me, Joel… came for me…" she told him to move his hip faster as she moved her hand too, and after a few minutes she felt his body vibrating and his dick getting harder on her hand until he could not resist anymore. Then he came with a loud scream. And he seeds splashed on the shower wall in front of him. She continued squeezing his dick making sure that all went out. "See that wasn't so hard… Now I want you to do that again… but this time inside of me."_

_Ellie helps Joel turning around… and push his back at the wall behind him. "I love you… Joel and I want to be yours forever…" She moves close to him and starts kissing him. After a few minutes, Joel starts kissing her back. He moved his hand behind her and pulled her close to him. He can feel her body against his and it feels good. He passes his hand on her back until he gets lower and grabs her ass. His dick was hard again and was pressing on top of her pussy, so he moves his hip and rubbed his dick against her body. "Yess…" says Ellie while moving her head back so Joel can kiss her neck. After a few minutes, Joel moves down and grabs one of her breasts with his mouth and starts sucking her hard nipple. Ellie starts moaning on the sensation Joel was giving her._

_The cold water has fallen on them, but with the heat of their bodies, they do not even feel it. A few minutes later, Joel moved one of his hands down on her tight and started to pull one of her legs up. He moved his head away from her breasts and went into her neck again. "Ahhhh… Joel, I want you… just put it inside of me… please!" she was moaned harder now. Then, Joel moves his other hand and moved her body up a little while he started to move his hip into position. Soon her entrance was on top of his hard dick, he started to push her down."_

" _Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered in her ear._

" _Yessss… more than anything… I want us to be one…" with that Joel pushes harder making his dick go more into her. Ellie moans at the sensation. "Yesss… more… more… please!" Joel moved his head to her mouth and kissed her while he went deeper inside. It was a good sensation, he doesn't have sex with not one after Tess dies. He never imaging having sex with Ellie either, but right now it feels so good and right that he does not even care about the consequence of this. He started thrusting into her slowly and it starts to felt well. He continues moving slowly, making sure she enjoyed the ride too. But as time passes he starts to move faster and deeper into her._

" _Ahhhh… yesss. I want more…" Ellie starts to move her body too, making Joel go deep inside on every thrust he does. They were not just having sex… the where making love. Their soul was melting together in a dance of passion. It feels like an eternity for them and they do not want to stop… but nature was getting closer and Joel felt his coming fast._

" _Ellie… I'm… close!" Joel moans while he continues moving into her._

" _I know… don't stop… I want you… I want your soul… be one with mine…"_

_And after a few more minutes… he can't hold anymore. He pulls Ellie's hair backward, while he comes inside of her hard. He stays inside of her for a few minutes and when he recovered his air he speaks again. "I love you… Ellie… with all my heart."_

Then he opened his eyes and feel the water on him. So he quickly turned around to see Ellie. But she wasn't there. He turns around again and put his hand on the wall, and let the water falling on him. Shit… it was another dream…


	3. The Scout Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the talk Ellie have with Joel, the thing was getting distance between them. So Joel decides to have some time to think after been having dreams about him and Ellie. So after Tommy and Maria decide to announce the new scout trip for hunting ground Joel decide to be voluntary for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> A/N: I want to thanks the people that are reading this and for left Comments on it. I know that this is just a short story, but I hope you like it. I don't know if the person that asks for it is reading it, but I hope he does. Thanks again and enjoy the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: The Scout Trip**

( A few weeks Later )

Things are running well in Jackson. No attack by bandits or infected and not trouble with the power plant. As time passes, Tommy is back to work while Maria stays with their baby boy at home. They named the baby Joshua as an honor of Maria's grandfather. Things were great in Tommy's home too, but in Joel and Ellie, it was another different thing. They have been talking to each other much, Joel continues avoiding Ellie as much as he can, while Ellie is starting to get frustrated about it.

After she found the courage to tell Joel the truth about her filling and that she wanted to have a family with him. Joel is making things more painful for her. He never denied if he has feelings for her more than a father figure, but the worst part is that he doesn't want to talk about it either.

Ellie at least wants an answer or at least to talk about it, but every time she tries to talk to him, he uses his work as an excuse to get out of the house to not talk about it. But Ellie starts to feel mad at the situation, so she is planning to change soon all that.

"Okay people… please just sit down okay… I will try to make this short okay?" Say Tommy from the podium inside their community center. A lot of the town people were there, so soon the people that were standing and talking sat down, Tommy continued. "As you know fall is around the corner, and even though we still have food to cover most of the winter, we need to find more resources and better hunting ground."

"Hunting ground!? What is wrong with the ones we already have?" asked a man while standing up,

"There is nothing wrong with them… yet," said Tommy while looking at the man. "But as you all know, the number of people in Jackson has increased in the last few years. So animals are getting hard to find now. Also, we need new equipment and supplies to continue to support all the people here. We need more farming tools for the field and greenhouse and more spare parts."

"Are you asking us to go out there beyond our safe perimeter? I thought we were good here." Another man spoke.

As Tommy continued to be interrupted, Maria decided to move in. "That's right people…" Maria says moving closer to her husband. "Things are good for us now, but we don't know what the future holds for us, so we need to be prepared for whatever it comes. Together we're part of this, this is our new start, so let's keep it that way." people start to whisper and talk among themselves.

Tommy looks at the people and continues. "Yeah, Maria is right, we are making our future here, but how good is going to be is after us. Look at us, we have water, electricity, and a way to make food. But for us to keep that up we need more supplies, medicine, and more ground to hunt. So for those reasons, I am making 4 scout groups get out in a few days. And explore the areas far from our perimeter."

Maria moved in and continued. "We have time before winter comes, so we will be taking our time with this. Safety is the basic to go out there so, for now, we are only going to check the closer area. So after today, we are only going to send 4 groups with two or three people for them. The groups are going in different directions; south, north, west, and east. Every group is going to take a radio with them and enough supplies for the trip. The team needs to maintain contact with the watchtower we built up north last year. So if anyone gets into trouble they can call us for help. We are going to keep a response team ready to go out if that was the case."

"Now, we're going to need some volunteers for teams, so people that want to do this, just come to my house tomorrow, so we start to make a plan for this," says Tommy after Maria finishes.

The meeting ended shortly after that, so people started to stand up and go. After a few minutes, Maria goes to the woman that was taking care of her baby, while Tommy was talking with a few other people.

Joel was sitting on the back, so after people started to go, he walked toward Tommy. Soon Tommy saw him, he dismissed the two men that were talking to him and looked at him.

"I will take the west part… if that is okay with you," says Joel as soon as he gets close to Tommy.

"So far, the north part is going to be scouted for the new hunting ground. Are you ready for that?"

"Yeah… I am not out there in a while, but I can take care of that,"

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. "That is great bro..., so is going to be just Ellie and you? Or you need someone else to go with you two?" asked Tommy with a smile on his face.

Joel moves away from Tommy and looks at the door. The last thing he needs now is Ellie showing up and starting to ask questions on why he wants to go alone out there. "No… is just going to be me… I don't need anyone else."

"What do you mean by only you?" Tommy asked with concern.

"As I said, I want to go alone… that is all. I can take care of this just by myself."

Tommy looks at him trying to find a reason for this. "Look I don't know why you want to do this alone, but you think that Ellie will let you go up there by yourself?"

"This time she will… I need to think about a few things while I do this, so it is better for me if I go alone on this mission."

Tommy put his hand on his shoulder again, pulling him to the side and away from the other people that were still there. "Okay… what is going on between you and Ellie? Because you two have been acting strangely for the last few weeks."

Joel tries to shake Tommy away from him, but Tommy keeps a hold of him. "Nothing is wrong between us… I just need a few days away from here to think."

"To think about what?" Tommy asked curiously.

"I don't know… the future… all the things I did… stuff like that," Joel finally moves away from Tommy and turns around. "Look, I did a lot of bad things in the past… and I don't know if it is right for me to be here… I just… need to clear my head and I need to do it alone."

"Joel… I know the things you have to do in the past, but Maria and I built this place to get a new start. Not only for us but for all people out there that want a second chance to live a peaceful life.

But if you need time to think if you fit here or not after all this time, I will give you that. But going alone out there… I can't let you do that."

"Don't worry about me, bro… I can take care of myself, I always did."

"Well, this is not a prison, so if you want to go alone… It is okay for me. I just hope Ellie doesn't get pissed when she finds out." Tommy moved closer to him and put one hand on his shoulder. "I don't know you… but I don't want to be close to her when she gets pissed."

"She is not here today, she is not going to know that I will be in one of the groups, so I recommend you not to tell her anything."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You don't think that she will find out that you're not here after a day?"

"By the time she finds out, I will be gone… Don't worry, I will deal with her when I get back."

"Well, is your funeral… bro," Tommy let go of him and started to walk toward Maria. "Just come to the house tomorrow." After that Joel walked out of the center and back to his job.

( Two days Later )

As Tommy asked, the volunteer came to his house the next day. Joel arrived after the meeting ended to make sure that no one told Ellie about the volunteer's thing for the scout trip. He told Tommy to try to keep Ellie busy, as he was going to tell her that he needs to stay in the dam for a few days. Tommy told him that she is not going to believe that for long, but Joel just told him that he needs time to get away before she tries to stop him. Tommy doesn't understand why Joel was doing this behind Ellie back, but Joel told him that it was for Ellie's sake, so he let it pass.

That night Joel packs his things without Ellie's notice and tells Ellie that he will stay in the dam for a few days to make sure that things were good there. Ellie finds that strange but didn't say much about it since they were not talking much and she did not want to argue about that either. So the next day he goes early to the stables and picks up a horse and goes out. The rest of the groups go out a few hours later in a different direction.

Joel rides for the whole day up north until he stops on a little river far from the town. He wants to give the horse some rest and to himself. While the horse was drinking from the river, Joel starts to pass his hand on him. "Get some rest, buddy… Soon we will be out of Jackson territory and search for that new hunting ground. But first, we have to find a place to camp and rest for the night." He talks to the horse while looking around. After they rest Joel mounts up the horse and continues his journey.

A few hours later, he found a clearance and decided to stay there for the night. So he dismounted the horse and started to make his camp before the nightfall. One hour later, Joel has his tent up and the fire pit ready. So he takes one of his canned food out of his backpack and gets ready for dinner. After he eats the food, he lays down on the ground and looks at the sky. "I miss you, baby… now more than ever. All get all fuck up the day this whole thing started and I lose you. But now a new horizon is out there and I don't know if I can do it." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I know that I did a lot of bad things after this shit happened, and I left my pain to get out the worst of me. But… after I found Ellie, she changed all that on me. I just want to do the right thing, but I am not sure which one is going to be? I just want her to be happy and safe but-"

Joel was talking to himself but stopped when he heard some noises come from the tree close to him. So he gets up to grab his gun and starts to look around trying to find where the noise came from.

"Look, whoever it is… I have a gun, so if you don't want any trouble, it is better for you to go," he says pointing his gun in the direction of the noise.

"I think you already are in trouble… mister." A familiar voice comes from behind the trees.

"Ellie?" A minute later a young woman pulling a horse came out of the darkness and entered his camp. Joel down his gun as soon he confirms who it was. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I should ask the same thing to you… after you cleared lie to me… again." She tides the horse on a tree and moves close to him. "What the hell are you doing out here alone…?" Ellie put her hands on her waist and looked at him.

"Shit… you scare the shit out of me girl," he put his gun back to the hoster and sat down. How do you know where to find me?"

"Tommy… and that does not answer my question," she said with a mad tone.

"Yeah… I should figure out that he can't keep his mouth shut." he looks at the fire, trying to keep his eyes away from her.

Ellie moves closer to the fire and stops in front of him. "I don't give him too many choices after I go to his house and talk to him. He is not a good liar… not like you, especially under pressure."

Joel up his head and look at her. He saw how pissed off she was and that never is a good sign. Not for the person, she aims her anger at. "You didn't hurt him… right? This is not his fault."

"No, it yours… now are young to tell me what the hell are you doing here without me? Tommy told me about the scout thing… but I know that that is not the only reason you go out here. So start talking." she said pointing her finger at him.

Joel looks at the fire again. "I need time to think… and I need to do it alone. So why not you get back on your horse and go back to Jackson. It is not good for you to be out here."

"Oh… so now you're going to order me around too...hmm?" Ellie moved to the other side of the fire and stood beside him. "I have news for you, Joel… I, not a kid anymore."

Joel stands up and moves away from her. "Do you think that I don't know that?" Joel put his hand on his head and started to move around. "I need time to think… that is why I wanted to come here alone."

"Time to think? Think about what… us? Because I think that I give you enough time for that." Ellie starts to move around too, but contrary to Joel she was furious. "Do you know how hard all this is for me? After we have that talk, you barely talk to me and use all kinds of excuses to be out of the house. You made me feel all alone again… and you know how bad that affects me. I just wanted to talk… but you just abandoned me."

Joel stops for a moment and looks at her. "And what you want me to say… that all is going to be alright… look at me… I just an old man that has done nothing good in his life and-"

"You save me… and give me a new life… a better future. Yes, we're broken people… we all have our past. But we can build a better future for us…"

"Yes, I save you… but at what cost? What are people going to think after they find out what I did and why I did it?"

Ellie stops moving around and walks toward him. "Joel, I forgive you for that, remember?… and I don't care what other people think if they found out. Because the only thing that really matters to me is you."

Joel turns his head to the side. "You don't know what you're saying… you… you just are too young to understand. Because we come from different worlds."

"Yeah, I may be young, and yes we were born at different times, but that doesn't mean I do not understand… but that does not matter… I love you, Joel, and nothing is going to change that."

"Ellie… you're 20 and I… well, I way too old for you… you maybe think that you love me like that but is just-"

"What? A crush? A phase? I am too old for that too… I know what I feel… and I think that you know what you're feeling for me. You just don't want to admit it."

"Ellie, you don't know what I-"

Ellie moves closer to him. "I do… and you want to know why I know… because after our conversation you never said that you don't. I know that you're trying to find some excuse to change that. But you know that deep inside of you, you can't deny that."

Joel thinks for a moment. He tries to think what to say… but he can't. That is why he does not want to talk to her… or the reason he comes here. "We can't do this," he finally said. I'm too old for you… and I can't give you what you need."

She moves closer and grabs one of Joel's hands. "I just need a family… and I think that you can give me that."

Joel looks at her face. He does not seem anything so beautiful in his life. "You still want to have a baby?… I don't think-"

"Yes… I want to have a baby... I want to be a mother and I want you to be the father of my children. But what I want most is your love… I want to know that you will stay with me forever." Ellie grabs his face to make sure he doesn't look away. "I love you… and I always will."

Joel has to admit that when he started to get closer to Ellie, it was because of his lost daughter. But after spending so much time with her, something more grows inside of him. But how all that is going to work? Even if he loves Ellie, nothing is going to change that he will have to go at one point and Ellie will be left alone again. "I don't want to hurt you… and you know that my time here is going to come to an end at one point."

"I know that people die… Joel. I see it all the time. We can die right now… out here. We don't know what the future holds for us… but we can enjoy what we have today. That is why I want to be with you… that is why I want to be a mother."

"Ellie!"

"No… not more thinking… no more fooling around... you just need to say one thing… and I will be you for the rest of our life."

Both of them stay looking at each other's eyes… waiting for what is coming next. It feels like an eternity. But soon their head starts to get closer and closer. And when they get close enough, they close their eyes and their lips find each other. Joel moves his hand around her and pulls her closer to him. Ellie moves her hand behind his head to deeper the kiss.

After a few minutes, they move apart but stay on each other's arms. "I was never good at dealing with my emotions… I always shot them down after I lost my daughter. I never allowed myself to get close to anyone, not even with Tess. I never wanted to care for anyone, maybe because I can't or just wanted to punish myself." Joel closes his eyes and touches Ellie's forehead with his. But when I met you everything changed. You made me see that I still have a heart inside of me. You made me see the world differently, and made me see that is still a future out there for me… for us. I just want you to be happy because you made me want to feel like that again."

Ellie moves her head away and looks at his eyes. "Joel… you make me happy and I just want us to be happy together."

"I love you… Ellie, with all my heart." Joel saw her smile and the love in her eyes and how he can resist that? He moves forward and kisses her again… more passionate this time. They continue kissing each other until the world around them just disappears.


	4. Time just makes us closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the conversation, Ellie has with Joel in the forest. She makes clear to him that she love him and now it was time for Joel to show her how much he loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains some sexual parts on it, so it is not recommended for people under 18.
> 
> A/N. Hi, I hope that people are enjoying this short story. I want to thanks the people that are leaving a comment and kudos on it and are reading it. So let continue with the story.

**Chapter 4: Time just makes us closer**

The forest was dark now only the light of the spitfire illuminates the place. Joel and Ellie move into the ten and continue their make out there. Ellie was now on top of the sleeping bag while Joel was down on her legs taking her pants off. "Can you hurry up?" Ellie said while she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Jeez… can you be more patient…? we have all night for this." A few minutes later he finally takes her pants off and tosses them to the side, where his shirt already was. Joel stood there looking at her and watching Ellie taking her shirt off and tossing it to the side too. The tent wasn't big, but it was okay for a two-person to sleep on it.

After Ellie tosses the shirt, she moves her hand to her back and starts to take off her bra. Soon she finishes, she tosses it to Joel. "Catch!" said Ellie laughing a little.

Joel catches the bra and looks at it, then tosses to the side. "You're a little desperate hmmm?" he said while moving closer to her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this… Joel," Ellie moves her upper body forward and grabs Joel's head with her hands and kisses him.

Joel starts to kiss her back and a moment later he moves one hand on her back and starts to lay her down on the sleeping bag. Soon she was down, Joel moved his lower part between her legs and lay on top of her. He continues kissing her deep on her mouth and pressing his body against hers. Joel's mind was starting to blow away. He never thought that he and Ellie will end like this. While they continue kissing, Ellie moves her hands behind Joel back pulling him closer to her. Now Ellie can feel her breasts touching Joel's hairy chest.

Joel stops kissing her and moves out a little and looks at her face. "Are you sure that you want to do this? Because after this is not coming back." Joel asked just to be sure about Ellie's decision to continue. He knows that after this day things will be different between them.

"You're using the wrong time to talk too much… Joel," Ellie moves the other hand behind his head and pulls him down for another kiss. After a minute, Joel moves his lips down her jaws until he finds her neck and starts to kiss her there. Ellie closes her eyes and enjoys the moment. Yes, she loves Raley to a point, but after she experiments with a guy, 3 years ago. She decides that she likes men more. Their relationship only lasts for a few weeks and of course, she never told Joel about it. Because even if it does not work out, she does not want the poor guy to die if Joel finds out that he has sex with Ellie.

While Joel continues kissing her neck, he moves his other hand to one of her breasts. He started to massage it softly with his hand and use one of his fingers to rub her hard nipple. After a few minutes, he lowered his head down and started sucking her breasts. He starts to use his tongue on her pink nipple. He starts to do it slowly, moving his tongue in circles and giving it a little suck at the end. He repeated that a few times, making Ellie archer her back and moan at the sensation he was given her. "Ahhhh… fuck…"

Then he continues to lower himself, kissing the rest of her body all the way down. Soon he gets to the top of her panties he stopped. "I think you still have something in the way," he said looking at her black panties.

Ellie was breathing faster now, but she managed to up her head and look down at him. "Then take them off…" she said with a desperate tone.

Joel takes that as an order, so he moves his hands and grabs both sides of her panties and starts to pull them down slowly. Soon he gets them off, he grabs her tight and spreads them a little. Then he moves his head down and starts licking her already a wet part. Ellie bit her lower lips and arched her body up. Joel uses his fingers to separate her lips and starts to lick the inside.

After a few minutes, Ellie starts moaning. The pleasure that Joel was giving her was incredible. Not even the boy that she has sex with, was this good. Her heart was beating fast and her body felt like it was on fire, but she wanted more. Ellie moves her hands and puts them on top of Joel's head and starts to play with his hair.

After a few minutes, Joel moves his head up and looks at her. "You're so wet down there…"

Ellie grabs his head and pulls him toward her face. "Ohhh… shot up and come here." Soon his face was closer to her, she kissed him again. The kiss was more passionate and deeper, just as if she wanted to eat his mouth. After a few minutes, she separates her mouth from his. "You still... have... too many... clothes on you… so take them off," she said between her breath.

Joel smiled at her, then moved up and started to take off his pants. Soon he was free of them, Joel moved down at her again. "Is this better?"

Ellie smiles at him. "Yesss… much better." Ellie can feel now his hard member touching the top part of her pussy. She enjoys the sensation Joel was giving to her. Joel starts kissing her neck while rubbing his hard member on her body. "Joel… I… want you… to… make love… to me…" Ellie says while moaning.

Joel looks at her beautiful face. "Are you sure that this is what you really want?"

Ellie moves one hand up and touches his face. "Yess… I love you, Joel… and I want us… to be one…"

Joel smiles at her and kisses her hand. "I love you too." then he moves up and uses one hand to grab one of Ellie's thighs and moves her legs up. He moves his lower part and gets into position. Ellie can feel now his hard member on her entrance. "This can hurt a little… okay?" he said with a soft voice.

She smiles at him. It was so sweet that he thinks that she is still a virgin. But she will tell him later that she wasn't, but for now, she just wants to make love with him. "I think I can handle...it, so go ahead and make love to me," she said with a soft voice.

At her words, Joel starts to push his member in slowly. Even though Ellie wasn't a virgin anymore, Joel's dick was bigger than the boy's. So she starts to feel his member spreading her hole. It was less painful than the first time… but she still felt some. As Joel continues his way in, he lowers himself on top of her and starts kissing her. Soon he was all in; he looked at her face. "Are you okay?"

Ellie feels happy. Happy that he was really concerting about her and how she felt. He always cares for her safety, even now. "I'm good Joel… you can move…" With that Joel lowered his head again and kissed her. He starts to move his lower part back a forward in slow motion. Ellie was happy that Joel was with her like this. After all this time, after all, they went through together, they were finally together as a woman and a man. They were not only melting their body together but also their soul. Ellie feels completed, something that she never felt before.

Joel moved his hips in a steady rhythm for a while, but sometimes, he just pulled his dick half out and then back in in a hard thrust. Making Ellie arched her back and moan more. He kisses her everywhere, while he makes love with her. He loves how her breasts move, and how she faces it as they make love. He loves every aspect of her, how brave she is, how strong she becomes, and how beautiful she becomes.

They made love for a few hours, touching each other and exploring their bodies until their climax got closer. By now Ellie's legs were wrapped on Joel's back while he was now moving faster and deeper inside her. "Ohhh… yes… don't stop… I'm close now." Ellie moans louder as Joel continues.

The sound of their lovemaking can be heard in the silence of the forest. Lucky for them, they were no one closer except their horses and a few wild animals. A few coyote howls can be heard in the distance too.

A few minutes later, they start to get closer. "I will... put it out... as soon... as you came…" says Joel between breaths.

"No… I want you... to come inside…" say Ellie trying to catch some air.

"Ellie, I don't think that -" She moves one hand and put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"I want to… be… a mother… remember?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah… but we don't have… to do that today…" He was closer now and so she. "We will have time… for that later."

Ellie smiles at that. Knowing that they will continue like this in the future makes her happy. So for tonight, she will let him finish outside. "Okay… but we need to talk… about that… later." she said with some difficulty. "Now… finished…" Joel lowers himself to kiss her while he moves faster and makes her come a few minutes later with a louder scream. After that, he moves out of her and comes on her belly.

After he finishes he lay down on her side almost without air. "Shit… that was fantastic… I didn't have sex since..." he put one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest while trying to calm himself.

Ellie grabs a small rag that she brings with her and cleans her belly and her lower part. After she finishes, Ellie moves to his side and cuddles close to Joel. she put her head on his chest and one hand holding him close. "Thank you… Thank you for making me the happiest woman in this world."

Joel starts to pass his hand on her back. "You don't need to thank me for that. It makes me happy to see you happy."

"I love you… Joel," says Ellie, closing her eyes.

"I love you too… Ellie," replay Joel before both of them fall asleep on each other arms.

( One week later )

After that night, Joel decides to take Ellie with him on his scout trip. They go up the mountain and pass Jackson closer territory a day later. They have sex a few times during the trip up the mountain when they stop and make a camp to pass the night.

After a week, they found a new part of the forest where they saw some moose, venison, and a few more small animals that they can hunt. After they found the new hunting place and mark it on their map, they decide to make a camp before heading back to Jackson. The place was a little far, but Joel thought that maybe Tommy can send some men and try to scare some of the animals down the mountain and closer to Jackson. But that is something they need to discuss with Tommy and Maria when they get back.

While Joel makes the camp, Ellie goes hunting and catch a few rabbits for dinner. After they eat, they go inside the tent to get some sleep. They do not have sex that night but sleeping in each other arms still good enough for them.

Ellie was with her head on Joel's shoulder and moving one hand on his chest and playing with his hair there. "What are we going to do when we get back to Jackson…?" asked Ellie with a lower voice.

Joel moves one hand and puts it on top of Ellie's. I don't know… I didn't expect this to happen so fast. So I don't know what we can do about it."

"What you think Tommy is going to say when we tell him? Because I don't want the two of you to start fighting because of this," says Ellie while interlocking her fingers with his.

"Well, he is going to be pissed I can tell you that. Maria and him, think that you're like a daughter to me, so soon they know about this… I don't think they going to like it."

Ellie up her head and look at Joel's face. "Holy shit… Maria already thinks that I going out with some. She thinks that I have a boyfriend and that is why I talk about having a baby.

Joel looks at her face. "Why she will think that? Are you where seems someone on in Jackson?"

Ellie lowers her head back to his chest. "Well, I not with anyone… but when I talk with her about be a mother, she thought that I was with someone. Man, this is going to get all mess up."

"I hope not… I don't want Maria or Tommy to go upset with all this and decide to expel us from Jackson… especially me," said Joel with a worried tone.

Ellie moves her fingers with his, as she starts to think about what could happen. "I don't think it gets to that. We help a lot there, and Maria and Tommy are our families now."

Joel passes his hand on her back. "Yeah… they are. I am happy for Tommy finally having his first child… and speaking of that… I think it is better if you don't try to get pregnant any time soon. I know that you want to be a mother, but we need to get all this clear before getting to that. The last thing we need is to go to them and tell them. Hey, we love each other, and Ellie is already pregnant."

Ellie laughs a little on that. "Okay… I can wait a little longer until we know what to do with our situation."

"Thanks, that will be the best for now… Anyway, what the doctor told you about that?"

"Well, he does some tests after the party, and he told me that I can have children without any complication with the virus."

"That is good news… well, let get some rest, because it is going to be a long way back." Joel holds her close to him until they fall asleep.

They wake up the next morning as soon as the sun comes out. After they have something to eat, they start to pack their things to go back to Jackson. A few hours later they were back on the horses and on the way back to town. They stop to rest and sleep a few times. They talk about a few things they barely talk back home. And since they were out of any ears, Ellie decides to tell him about the boy she has sex with. So that way she can calm him down before the reach town and Joel decide to kill the boy.

"Joel, can you calm down? It was 2 or 3 years ago… It was one time only. Yes I date him for a few weeks, but we only have sex once," Ellie was trying to calm him after Joel stand up from the rock they where sitting and start to move around like a crazy person.

"I calm… I calm…" say Joel moving around. "I just… can believe it…" Joel moves around to think about what Ellie just says to him. "You have sex with a kid 3 years ago and you didn't even tell me?"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "C'mon Joel, you didn't expect me to stay a virgin forever, are you? Besides considering that I fall in love with a girl before… that was a big step for me. But when I started to feel something for you I want to be sure to like a man too…" Ellie turns around and lowers her head. She starts to feel bad about Raley and how things end up. She feels like she disappoints her… Fell guilty to be alive and happy, while all the people she cares about and love were dead.

Joel saw her stand up and walked close to the river they use to stop to rest. Joel lowers his head and takes a deep breath. Yeah, she has her own issues and demons to deal with too, so he can't judge her for that. She already told him about this girl she met in Boston, and how close she was with her. Ellie told him that is was something that she feels back them, but that change with time. But now that she confesses her love for him, maybe things are going to get more complicated instead of getting better for her. Joel walks close to her and sat beside her on the rock.

"I'm so sorry I react like that… I just… whish that you talk to me about those things… I don't know maybe I could help you to deal with them."

Ellie stays silent for a moment. Tears starting to come out of her eyes. "That was a hard decision for me… I just want to see how it feels… I never have the chance to love someone before Relay and when that time comes it was gone in a stance. And when the girls in town start talking a lot about sex and boys I…"

Joel put his arm around her and pull her close to him. "I know how that feels… the pressure from people. That was how I ended having a girl too young. I never going to regret having Sarah, she was the best thing that happens to me at that time. Sometimes I feel guilty too for been alive and she is not... she should have a better future than me, so why she have to die instead of me?"

Ellie wipes her tears and looks at him. "Maybe it was our destiny… to lose someone we love and later find each other to be happy again. Yeah, maybe I born in this broken world and don't see anything that your people have before all this happens. But maybe we can start a new one, and make it better than before."

Joel squeezes her shoulder. "I always love that on you. Be so mature and positive. You always try to see the better on things. Even back then when we met and always be so optimistic even after all we get through." he moves his head down and kisses the top of her head.

"I love the way you always care for me, even when I was a pain in the ass sometimes. I know you're in pain, but you change for me and save me… and I never going to forget that."

"I think, you're the one that saves me… from a lot of things…" Ellie moves her head toward him and kisses him deeply. After they move apart Joel looks at her. "Now… who was the boy?"

Ellie looks at him and smiles. "You're not going to hurt him… are you?"

Joel never answers her question, so Ellie never told him the name of the boy just in case. She knows that Joel is not going to kill him… but she knows that at least he will scare the shit out of him. It took them 5 days to get back to Jackson using a different route. The place was a little far, but it was a lot of animals there so maybe Tommy can find a way to make it work.

Soon the get back to Jackson, they decide to keep their relationship to themself for a while. They need time to get more comfortable and ready before they told Maria and Tommy about it. They don't know what their reaction is going to be so they need to be ready for anything. Some of the other groups return before them and only one of them stayed out after they return. After Joel gives the report to Tommy about the hunting area they found, Joel and Ellie go back home.

Soon they go there they put their thing down and sat on their couch. "Is good to be back home," said Joel leaning himself back on the couch.

"Yeah… It is going to be good to do it in the bed… next time," She smiles at the thought and lays back on the couch too.

"Yeah… that is going to be great… have sex on the ground fuck my back, " but before they can do something about that. Both of them fall sleep on the couch.


	5. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Joel and Ellie came back for the trip, a new relationship started between them. And even that they keep it in secret for a time it was time to let Maria and Tommy to know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character of (The Last of Us) TLOU is owned by Naughty Dog and their creators.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains a sexual part on it, so if you don't like to read think like that try to avoided. Also, this story is not for people under 18 so be careful with that too. For the rest, I hope you enjoy the story thank you.
> 
> A/N: Ok this is the last chapter of this short story. I hope the person that asks for it read it, if not it was fun to write it anyway. I want to thanks all the people that read this and for the ones that left comments and Kudos thank you. I know that I'm not good at this, but I'm glad that some people like my work. So thank you and see you in the next one. Be safe with all that is happening around the world and take care of yourself.

**Chapter 5: Mother**

A few months have passed since Joel and Ellie start their new relationship as a couple. They continue doing their work as always and try not to attract any attention to them while they see each other outside their house. Ellie keeps her room intact, to make the appearance that she is still sleeping there when Tommy and Maria come to visit them. They try to act normal when they are there, but when they're alone in the house they kiss and do other things. Things were fine for a while, but keeping the secret for that long was a hard thing to do.

( One year later )

After the time has passed in Jackson. Ellie was starting to worry about Tommy and Maria getting suspected that something was going on between them. They try to not show too much affection between them, but Ellie starts to think that they know something.

"I think that Maria is suspected of something," said Ellie while laying beside Joel in the bed.

"What you mean… she looks normal to me when we are at her house or they come here." Joel squeezes her shoulder a little.

"I don't know why, but sometimes she said things that suggest that I am with someone. She doesn't ask who is he, but I think that she knows I am having sex with someone."

"Well, lest keep things like that for now. Tommy doesn't mention anything to me so far, so believes me, if he knows something I will be dead already."

Ellie moves her head up and looks at him. "Do you not think that is time to tell them? I mean, it has been more than a year since we started… our relationship. I'm 21 now I don't think it is going to be so bad if they know."

"Ellie, you maybe 21 but look at me… do you think they are okay with this?" Joel lays his head on the pillow and looks at the ceiling. They already think that I'm like a father to you if they find out that I have been sleeping with you for more than a year… I don't want to think about what they do… or the people that live here."

Ellie was starting to get frustrated with this conversation. She wanted to tell them from the beginning, but Joel was always scared about what Tommy or Maria will do to him. "That is my point, Joel. if they continue to think that, it is going to be worse later. I think it is time to tell them. They deserve the truth, and if they don't like it, then that is their problem"

"Yeah, but they control this place and if they decide to throw us out… because of this?"

"That is why you do not want to tell them? Tommy is your brother and even that you two argue a lot, it doesn't mean that he will do that to us. He knows how things are out there and we help a lot here since we came to town."

"I don't know… I just-"

Ellie moves on top of him. "I know that you want to protect me… and I love that in you. But we need to do the right thing and I think its time to tell them." Ellie lowers her head and kisses him. I know that things are going to work out fine." she kisses him again and starts to move her body against his. She only was wearing a nightgown and nothing under and Joel was wearing only his boxes.

"Are you trying to convince me, with sex?"

Ellie just smiled at him. "Is it working?" asked Ellie before moving her head to the side and starting kissing his neck.

Joel closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling Ellie was giving him. "It is starting to." he moves his hands to her back and starts touching her butt. Ellie moves her kisses up the line of his jaw until she gets on his lips.

"Oh… that feels so good…" Ellie says in a sexy voice before kissing him again.

Joel moves his hand and moves up her nightgown, then moves one hand between her legs and starts touching her there. After a few minutes, Ellie gets up a little and starts moving down his body. Soon she was on his legs; she grabs the top of his boxes on both sides and pulls them down. Soon they're out, she throws them to the floor and moves up again.

Ellie grabbed his dick with one hand and started to move it slowly, then she grabs his balls with the other and starts to massage them gently. "Do you like that?" asked Ellie before lowering her head and starting as the head. Joel doesn't even answer her. He just lay his head back to the pillow and put his hands on the top of his head.

Ellie passes her tongue on the head for a few minutes before moving it down his dick. She can feel the pleasure she was giving to him. She moves her tongue up and down his dick a few times, then moves her mouth down and starts sucking his balls. Joel archers his body up as some kind of electricity feeling invades his body. "Holy… shit… girl… you're going to… make me come too early?" said Joel almost without breath.

Ellie stops for a moment and looks at him. "Well, you need to hold yourself, because I just started." Then Ellie moves down her head again and takes his dick into her mouth.

Ellie moves her head up and down sucking his dick in slow motion. After a few minutes, she uses her other hand to massage his balls softly again, making Joel's legs move to the side to give her more space. Joel moves his hand on top of her head and starts to caress her hair.

After a few more minutes of that, Joel holds her head to keep it steady while he starts to move his hip up and down. He does it for a few more minutes before he starts to get close. "Ohhhh… fuck!"

He holds Ellie's head in position while he gives her one last thrust and came inside her mouth. After he finished loading his seed inside her, he let go of her head and lay back to the bed while trying to catch his breath.

Ellie moves out and swallows it, then moves up, and lay beside him. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked while passing her hand on his cheek.

Joel waits for a few minutes before answering her. "Jeez… Ellie. You're going to kill me one of these days."

"Well, I hope not… because you promise me to make me a mother… remember?"

Joel closed his eyes as he recovered for the blowjob. "Well, take it in your mouth… is not going to help you with that," said Joel in a funny way.

Ellie smiles at him and moves one hand down until she grabs his ball again. "Don't worry… I think you had plenty of little Joels down there for me."

"Jeez… girl… just give me a break here… I am not that young anymore."

"Ahhh… don't worry. I will give you a few more minutes before round two."

( A few days later )

"You mother fucker bastard!" said Tommy after punching Joel in the face and made him fall to the floor. "You… you just have to fuck everything up… do you?"

Ellie moves quickly in front of Tommy before he moves against Joel again. "Just stop it right there?" she said while putting her hand on his chest to make him stop. Then she looks down at Joel, who was holding his jaws. "Are you okay?"

Joel looks at her and starts to get up. "Yeah… I'm okay."

"Well, you're not going to be after I finish with you…" Tommy was trying to move toward him but Ellie pushed him back.

"You stay away from him… or a swear to god that I will punch you in the face so hard that-"

"Is okay… Ellie, I think I deserve that," says Joel soon he was up again.

Ellie turns to look at him as some blood comes out of his nose. "No is not, this wasn't your fault. I'm the one to want this… remember?"

Maria, who was watching the scene stand up from the chair and move close to Tommy and pull him back. "Ellie is right my dear is their decision and is not for us to judge them. Ellie is an adult now, so it is after her to who she wanted to be with."

Tommy looks at her. "Are you okay with this?"

Ellie moves to Joel and checks his nose. "You're bleeding," said Ellie while cleaning his blood a little with her fingers.

Maria put her hands on Tommy's shoulder as she moving him away from the couple. "As I said… it is their decision. Ellie is an adult and she can make her own decisions about all this." She put one hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "Is alright dear, is not like we didn't know what is going on already."

"What!" said Joel and Ellie at the same time. "You two knew?" says both of them again.

"Well, we have our suspicions about it, but we weren't sure," say Maria while looking at them.

"Look I know that this looks bad for you, but I love Joel… and he loves me. We didn't plan for this to happen, but it does." Say Ellie is trying to calm the situation.

"This is your town and your rules… so if you two don't want us here, because of this? We can leave."

"Don't be silly Joel… why are we going to want that? You two are family now and I think that you deserve your place here. You have done a lot for this town since you came to live here with us." Maria hugs Tommy from the side and put her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Tommy, he will be fine about it... he is just a little mad that is all."

( A few weeks Later )

Joel and Tommy were sitting on the porch of Joel's house. Looking at people while walking on the streets. "Are you sure that you're okay with this bro?" Asked Joel to his brother. Knowing that deep inside he does not approve it.

"It doesn't look right to me, but it is your and Ellie's decision." Tommy just holds up his hand and takes a sip from their local beer. "I just hope you know what you are doing."

"Me too bro… me too. I just want Ellie to be happy," Joel takes a sip of his beer too.

"I see how she changed you, and for what it's worth… I think this can be good for both of you. After all this shit… It is good to see you go back to your old self."

"Yeah… I think Ellie just saves me from the fucking ass I become after Sarah dies. I don't know if I deserve it… but I could use a second chance."

Tommy up to his beer. "I can drink on that." He moves his bottle to Joel's and they both touch them. "Man, I just hope Ellie is alright… because Maria has been in there too long."

"Yeah… I don't know what is wrong with Ellie, but she has been sick for the last few days. She says nothing, but I know it is not true."

"Why didn't you take her to the doctor?" asked Tommy leaning forward.

"Oh… believe I tried, but she said that it was just the flu or something like that and did not want to go there."

A few minutes later the front door gets open and Maria comes out of the house.

"Hey, is Ellie okay?" said Joel standing up from the chair.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I think Ellie is going to be fine in a few months," she said with a smile on her face.

Tommy stands up and moves beside Joel. "What do you mean about that?"

"Yeah… What do you mean by a few months? What is wrong with her?" asked Joel, a little desperate now.

"Well, we have to take her to the clinic to be sure, but I think Ellie is pregnant."

"She is what?" was the only thing Joel said before he fainted to the ground.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Maria while watching Tommy go down to help him.

After they receive the news and have to wait for Joel to wake up. They take Ellie to the clinic and get confirmation about her pregnancy from the doctor. Of course, Ellie was happy about the news since she wanted to be a mother before she and Joel get together. Joel was happy for her even if he wanted to wait a little longer for that.

The follower months were hard for Joel as Ellie, as she has a bad start on the pregnancy and feels sick for the first few months. Maria comes to their house to help Ellie, while the boys are out doing their jobs. Maria's son was almost two years old as the next mother's day was a few months ahead. As the same as Maria's son's birth, Ellie's was going to be close to that day too. So they were preparing things for a double celebration. They told the town about Joel and Ellie being together, and that she was with a child. Some people don't like the idea of them being together as Joel was too old for her. But most of the people were okay with it. But Ellie was happy to be part of the big family of Jackson.

( A few months later )

"C'mon Ellie you can do it… you always were the strong one… c'mon" says Joel holding Ellie's hand.

"Ahhhhhh… this fucking… hurt!"

"Yeah… I know… just hold on...okay?"

"Is okay Ellie, this all-natural… just give me another push… okay?" the doctor was between Ellie's legs working on the child-bearing. "C'mon girl… you can do it… I already saw the head."

Ellie squeezes Joel's hand while making another push. "Ahhhh….."

Joel has to hold the pain too as Ellie almost broke his fingers. "That is right… baby, you're doing fine." he starts to make breathing suggestions, so that way Ellie can continue.

The doctor holds the head of the infant as he starts to pull him out. "Okay, Ellie one more push… the head is almost out."

Joel looks at the doctor and waits for his signal. Joel was proud to be here with Ellie helping her to give birth to their child. He never has the honor to be in Sarah's birth. So this was the first time for him too.

"Okay… Ellie on the count of 3… okay?" he gets into position and looks at Joel giving him the signal to start the count.

"Okay… one more push… and is over okay?" Joel held her hand and started the count. "One… two… Push!"

Ellie pushes as hard as she can. "Ahhhhhhh…."

A minute later the doctor pulled the head of the baby and the rest of the baby came out after that. He holds the baby in his arms before the child starts to cry louder. "Amy passed me the scissor and the blanket." the nurse moves to the table close to the bed and passes the thing to the doctor.

Joel moved his head close to Ellie as she lay back to the bed exhausted. "You did it, girl… you did well." Joel touches his forehead with hers. Then he gives her a kiss in the mouth.

As the doctor finishes cutting the cord and cleaning the baby, he wraps the baby with the blanket and moves toward the side of the bed. "Congratulations Mr. and Miss Miller you have a beautiful baby girl."

Joel and Ellie look at the doctor as he moves closer to her side and passes the baby girl to her. Ellie takes the baby in her arms and looks at her. "Oh… my God… she is beautiful." she passes her finger on the babyface and smiles.

Joel moves closer and looks at her. "I think she has your eyes," he says as soon the little baby girl opens them. After a few minutes, the baby girl started to cry, so Ellie started to move her arms to calm her down. "Maybe she is hungry already?"

"I think she got your personality," said Ellie while moving the baby close to her chest.

The doctor and nurse start to move out of the room to give a little privacy to the couple. "I will give Tommy and Maria the news." said the doctor before he closes the door.

Joel watches the little girl sucking her mother's breasts. "I think you made your wish come true… you're a mother now." He leans forward and kisses the baby, then her mother. "How you want to name her… I know that we do not talk much about names, but we can think of one before Tommy and Maria come busted the door open."

Ellie looked at the baby for a moment, then back to Joel. "It is okay with you… I want to name her Sarah."

Joel looks at her with tears already forming in his eyes. "Ellie!... I… I don't know what to say."

Ellie looks at the baby with tears in her eyes too. "I think that your daughter would like that."

"Yeah… I think she would… thank you." he moves closer and kisses Ellie on the forehead.

"No… thank you. For all that you did for me and for giving me a new life here and family."

"I love you…"

"I love you more…" They share another kiss before Tommy and Maria open the door and enter the room.

"Congratulations bro…" says Tommy moving close to Joel and hugging him.

Maria moves close to the bed and leans down to see the baby. "Congratulations Ellie, you finally become a mother." Maria kisses the baby girl's head. "And now that the mother's day is just two weeks ahead, we can add you to the new mother's table."

"Did you have a name for her?" asked Tommy looking at Ellie.

Ellie looks at Joel and smiles."We decide to call her… Sarah."

Tommy looks at Joel and sees his tears falling down his cheek. "I think that she has a wonderful name. Sarah… will be so proud of that."

( Two weeks later )

It was the mother's day party and almost all the people of Jackson were there again. Celebrating another year of good, well, and peace. They were dancing and eating before the main spesh started. After one hour Maria and Tommy get up to the podium and start their spesh. I take about half an hour to finish. They talk about the prosperity of the town and how all things came right for them for the last 10 years. When they finish, Maria takes the mic and looks at the table where Ellie, Joel, and their new daughter were sitting.

"Now ladies and gentlemen… people of Jackson… we're happy to introduce our new citizens to this beautiful town." Maria points to a table close to the podium and smiles. "Give a great welcome to Sarah Miller Williams. Maria and Tommy start to clap their hands, followed by the rest of the people there.

Tommy moved forward and grabbed the mic. "Now people of Jackson… let this mother's day party really begin."

**THE END...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story and I hope that you like it. See you soon at the next one. For those that are reading (TLOU: Lolita) part- 2 is coming out on Wednesday.


End file.
